


The Only Tune I Like

by leashy_bebes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the best super-geniuses make their own sex toys. Most of them aren't lucky enough to have a girlfriend like Pepper, though. (AKA that one pegging fic I've been meaning to write since about 10 minutes into the movie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Tune I Like

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eldee for the beta.

After the – thing, battle, whatever, Tony doesn't know quite what to call it – life takes its sweet time settling back to something like normal. The top more-than-Tony-wants-to-think-about floors of Stark Tower are still fucked up, the press are _everywhere_ about the whole Avengers thing, and since Steve, Natasha, Clint and Thor are all off-radar, and also because Bruce and paparazzi seems like _such_ a bad idea, Tony is bearing the brunt of it. He's retreated to his private workshop and he is going to spend all day tinkering with bits of circuitry and not looking at a single blueprint or rebuilding itinerary for at least twenty-four hours.

He's got it all planned, and it's going to be awesome. When he hears Pepper's heels clicking across the floor outside the lab, he knows he's going to be forced into something unpleasant because she hasn't called ahead. When it's fun, or optional, she calls to give him notice, but she is also very, very good at springing things on him when she wants to.

"JARVIS, can we make me busy?" he asks in a rush.

"I don't quite follow, sir."

"Traitor," Tony mutters as the door opens behind him.

"Sir?" JARVIS asks, innocence dripping from the syllable.

"Mute, go away," he says in an undertone, turning briefly to look at Pepper. "Ms. Potts." God _damn_ but she is fine when she's all official. Well she's fine all the time really, but this particular suit today, with wide-legged soft grey trousers, and a deep wine-coloured silk blouse make him want to sit up and beg. She's wearing the little gold earrings he got for her when he finally learned that her tastes veered heavily away from the gaudy.

"Mr. Stark," she says, and steps closer. Close enough that he can smell her perfume, but not close enough that the grease and sharp metal he's screwing around with can mess up her outfit.

"I suppose it's too much to ask that this is a booty call?" Tony asks, eyeing the garment bag draped over her arm.

"Way too much," Pepper says, but Tony can hear the smile in her voice so he pushes it.

"Sure? I mean, if you want to use me for my body, I have no problems with that, my self-esteem will totally survive."

"I'd rather use you for your brain," she says, and with a sinking feeling he realises what it is that slipped his mind, what it is that she felt the need to keep quiet until right now: board meeting.

He makes a whining sort of noise in his throat and Pepper drums her fingernails on his shoulder, the faintest of pressures against his bare skin where it emerges from his tank top. "But - "

"You have exactly twenty minutes to get dressed," she says, and she tries to hand the suit to him. He evades it carefully, holding up grease-stained hands as justification for his reluctance. Pepper just rolls her eyes and hangs the suit from the edge of the workbench, pressing a bottle of cleaner into his hands. Tony pouts, but Pepper is unmoved.

"You're cold, Pep," he says, and the corner of her mouth curls up in a smile as he starts cleaning his hands.

"Like ice," she says dryly, shooting a significant glance at his watch. "But we can do something fun after. If you don't embarrass me, yourself, the board, the general concept of human shame..."

Tony wants to pout again, but something she said – wow, less than a week ago, really? – has just made him aware of its presence and _hello_. It takes a while sometimes, but Tony rarely actually forgets anything important, and right now something has pinged in his brain. He reaches out and catches Pepper's hand and she lets herself be pulled into his lap.

"Pep. Pepper." He breathes against the soft, hot skin behind her ear. "You promised me something. Before all the...crazy and aliens and crazy aliens."

"I did," she agrees, giving him a quick kiss. "After the board meeting."

"No, no, that's not what you said."

"Nope. It's what I'm saying now, though."

Tony whines and tries to hide his face in Pepper's throat, dropping little kisses onto her collarbones. She just twists his ear painfully and he grumbles as he lets go of her. She straightens her blouse and glances pointedly at her watch.

"I thought you didn't want to be in charge," he points out.

Her eyes narrow dangerously, but her voice is very calm as she hands him the garment-bag again and says, "I don't. But someone has to be, and you've found yourself the latest in a long line of very effective distractions."

Tony heaves a martyred sigh and takes the suit.

*

He attends the entirety of the board meeting, and behaves so impeccably that he gets no less than three confused looks.

"See," he says to Pepper in the car after. "They don't like it when I act – "

"Normal? They'll learn to love it," she assures him.

Tony huffs and fiddles with the music before he turns to look at Pepper, her profile against the tinted window.

"Can we go home now?"

They both know what he's really asking, and Pepper's face softens into a smile as she says, "Sure."

*

The black harness looks spectacular against her fair skin, snug around the slim curve of her hips. Tony catches his lip between his teeth, excitement bubbling through him. Realistically, Tony is unsurprised by how good it looks. Because yes, okay, he made it, _obviously_ it looks good. (Yeah, made it. He doubts any super genius with his level of imagination _and_ his access to resources hasn't knocked up a range of sex toys for their own personal use, it doesn't matter that Pepper had kind of boggled at him when he first brought it up, because that is a totally normal thing to do, and anyway, she seems to be appreciating it just fine now.)

She runs her hands down over her sides, to her hips, fingers brushing the leather. Tony thinks about how later, when he takes that off, her skin will be soft underneath and he'll kiss it to make her squirm. For now though, he can only look at Pepper, at the smile on her face and the gentle curves of her body, all offset by the harness and the slender, black cock she's wearing. It's all very utilitarian looking, but since when has that not been a turn-on for Tony, anyway? He licks a faint tang of sweat off his top lip and beckons her closer.

She stays where she is, wraps her hand around the dildo, strokes it, and Jesus Christ, that fucking mental image is going to stay with him until he dies, possibly even longer than that.

"You are so beautiful," he tells her in a rush. "God, seriously Pep, I don't know why you're so hooked on art, you should just spend like a half hour a day looking in a mirror and that'll take care of all your aesthetic needs."

She laughs a little at that and crawls onto the bed with him, her knees just brushing the insides of his calves as she hovers above him. Her hair is still in its long tail and it falls over her shoulder. Tony can't stop himself from tugging lightly on the ends of it. 

"You know," she says. "I read somewhere that for this to work, you need to stay really still, at least at first, and do as I say."

"Um. Okay," Tony says slowly, not sure where she's going with this.

"Why don't we do this _all the time_?"

Tony laughs - no one has ever made him laugh in bed the way Pepper does - and she leans over him to kiss him. The slim length of her cock presses against his stomach and Tony touches the side of her throat, skims down to her shoulder and the narrow strap of her bra. He thumbs at it, shoots her a pleading kind of look and she smiles and shakes her head like she's indulging a child. 

"Go on, then," she says, and shuffles further up his body until she's straddling his stomach, letting him reach behind her and unhook the bra. Like this, naked except for the harness, she is easily the most gorgeous sight he's ever laid eyes on and he reaches for the soft curve of her breast, thumbs her nipple and watches her fidget above him, glad he's not the only one getting excited.

*

Pepper has small fingers. Tony knows because he's remarked on it before – the whole reactor issue – and he has spent more time than is either decent or healthy preoccupied by her slim wrists and the delicate half-moons of her short nails, the freckles, and the faint scar on one knuckle. Still, getting fucked by some monster-cock is not what this is all about, and Tony doesn't have it in him to complain about the slender press of her fingers inside him.

He's on his hands and knees now because _he has to do as Pepper says_ and while normally, that means board meetings like earlier today, or keynote speeches, or something horribly boring to do with _tax_ , it has never, ever disappointed him when it comes to sex. Because Pepper is very beautiful and a little bit fierce, and as much as Tony loves and admires his own sense of imagination, Pepper's is also pretty awesome. His fingers curl into the sheets and he spreads his legs a little wider for her, feeling the way his back slips into a long slope, the fingers of her free hand dotting touches down along his spine.

He's never been great at waiting and he shifts his hips impatiently, twisting to look back over his shoulder at Pepper. Mistake. Because he can see her expression now, the smile tugging at her lips and the way she just _knows_ that he's going to love this, maybe with even more certainty than Tony feels himself. Her smile gets brighter and she leans down, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder. The whisper of her hair over his skin pushes a shiver through him, makes him feel cooler.

"Pep," he says, his voice low. "C'mon, I'm starting to think maybe you hate me a little?"

(Actually, he's starting to think that he feels way too exposed, too aware that she's reading the reactions of his body, that she doesn't even need to see his face to pick up on everything that's going through his head.)

"Shh," she tells him, and those delicate fingers shift again, pressing deeper, cautiously exploring. 

" _Pepperrrr_ ," he complains, and he hears her laugh again.

"I like this," she says. "You're very whiny, but it's kind of cute."

"Oh god. Wicked, wicked woman," Tony says into his pillow. He bends his neck awkwardly so he can see slivers of her body without lifting his head. The curl of her long, slender fingers makes the breath hiss out of him. She leans forward, her thumb rubbing over his shoulder blade.

"You okay?"

"Mmm – "

"Tony, are you ready?" she asks, like she's totally ready to keep this up for _hours_ if he says no.

"Yes! You know, somewhere along the line I managed to get the idea this was like – a nice thing? A reward for good behaviour, that kind of – "

"I don't know where you – "

" – and now I'm starting to think maybe it's more – "

" – get that idea – "

" – about the whole me leaving you in charge thing? Like ha-ha, just desserts, that kinda thing?"

Pepper laughs, kisses the small of his back as she slides her fingers out of him. "Maybe," she admits.

Tony has to laugh too, twisting around again to catch her eye. It literally takes him half the time to have a conversation with Pepper as it does with anyone else because she can talk and listen at the same time like people should be _able_ to. He loves her so fucking _much_ , it makes him crazy. She moves, all grace and ease to seek out a kiss. 

"You want to turn over?" she offers.

"I _want_ you to fuck me. You like me like this?"

He can feel her smile against his mouth. "I kinda do," she admits.

Tony shrugs awkwardly against the mattress. "Okay, then. You're the boss."

"Smartass," she says, and lands a soft slap on his thigh. Tony immediately adds that straight to the list he's mentally titled _wow, let's talk about this some more!_ She kisses him again, her mouth hot against his before she moves back behind him. Tony lets his breath out in a whoosh, anticipation making him itch.

He feels the head of the cock rubbing back and forth over his hole for a moment and he tilts his hips higher, trying to get Pepper to hurry up. She stays like that though, gentle little pushes and prods that don't make it all the way inside. It's nice to know that she's being so careful, because obviously she can't respond to it the way a man would, can't gauge the responses of Tony's body with her own but _fuck_ , careful only ever gets Tony so far before he's bored or frustrated or both. 

He twists around to look at her again, sees the faint flush high up on her cheeks, the way her white teeth are set into her lower lip. "Pep – Pepper – "

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you."

"Really? Doesn't feel like it from this angle, and that's not a criticism, just, you know, a friendly observation."

She smothers a laugh and gently pinches his ribs as she pushes in a scant inch. "Shut up, Tony."

"Yes, ma'am," he gets out, wanting to shove back straight away, but there's something kind of entrancing in doing what she says, holding still until she's ready.

"That's good," she tells him, and he drags in a breath when he feels the pad of her thumb brushing over the tender skin, circling around where the dildo is pressing into him. "It's good, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Tell me if it's not."

"Pep, Jesus - "

She pushes deeper and Tony takes back what he thought earlier, the maybe vaguely disparaging thoughts he'd had about the tool Pepper had chosen for this particular job because it feels _awesome_ , unyielding and long enough to nudge up against every sensitive spot he has. It's not the first time he's been fucked, nor the first time he's been pegged, but this is...different. Tony is still carefully edging around the realisation that _everything_ is different with Pepper. Better, worse, less mechanical, more raw and human in a way that makes something almost like fear scrabble around in his chest. 

Her small hands work over his body, up his sides to feel the way he's breathing and then under, to his chest, his stomach, lower to where his cock is leaking, totally over its initial hesitation at getting penetrated. 

"Is that good?" she asks, her voice low as she works in careful, gentle thrusts.

"So good, Pep. C'mon, do it harder. Fuck me harder."

She groans and he can tell that she likes the sound of that by the way she pushes in deep and works her hips in little circles. It feels fucking _amazing_ , but the best part of it is that Pepper's taking pleasure from it too, little hitching breaths as she grinds against the pressure.

"Pep, Pepper, I love it, c'mon - "

Her hands settle on his hips and she starts to fuck him in longer strokes, slick and fast and deep. Tony is not selfish in bed, whatever anyone might think, but he can't do much to prove that right now. It's too much like this, thinking that it's Pepper, _Pepper_ , always Pepper, inside him and tangled up with him and always the best part of him. When she pushes in deep again and holds there, he can feel rough leather at the edge of the harness biting into his ass and he clenches his jaw, fingers digging into the sheets. 

"Oh Jesus, Tony, you look so good like this," she says, and it sends a glow through him, like every other time she offers him some compliment. They always sound real coming from Pepper, maybe because they both know she doesn't offer them unless Tony actually deserves it. She stays in deep, and Tony recognises those little hitching, twitching movements of her hips, knows them so well.

Her fingers tighten on his hips and for a moment she just ruts against him before she goes back to those quick, deep thrusts that shove every thought right out of his brain. Tony works himself back against her, squeezing around the dildo and shifting, looking for that perfect angle. Between the two of them they find it and when Tony lets out a hoarse shout, Pepper's fingers close around his dick and he is _lost_.

*

He fumbles with the buckles on the harness until it falls away. She's so wet Tony groans against her mouth, letting his fingers slip and slide where they will. She says his name on a sharp exhale and grabs his wrist, pushing him into more purposeful movements. He kisses her mouth, her throat, feeling her breathe as he moves down to taste her cunt. He goes straight for the slow, dragging licks she likes the best and she arches into it.

" _Tony_ , god – "

"What do you need, babe?" And he can feel her reacting just to the puff of his breath, right against her skin, because he's unwilling to move away from her heat.

"Give me your fingers."

She's always so hot inside, and he loves the easy slide in of his fingers, one and then another. She drapes her leg over his shoulder, rubs her heel against his back in encouragement. He has to break off, scattering kisses over as much of her skin as she can reach. Pepper cranes her neck to look down at him, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes as she does it. 

Tony knows her so well by now, and he was such a dumbass for so long because it's not _boring_. It's a million miles away from boring to know her body so well that he can do a little countdown in his head from when her nails catch his scalp to when she shakes apart underneath him.

*

Tony drags himself back up the bed and heaves himself over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "God _damn_ , Pep."

She lets out a shaky laugh and he turns to look at her, finds her sprawled out on her back as well, with one forearm over her eyes. He fidgets in close enough to kiss her throat and settles his hand on her stomach to feel the faint sheen of sweat on her skin.

"That was amazing. You're the best. Pepper, have I told you that lately? Because you are. The _best_."

She lifts her arm to give him a little grin.

"I don't even care that I'm totally showing my hand here," Tony goes on. "Because I gotta tell you, I will be _so good_ , as long as you don't take that off the table. Seriously. That board meeting today? That'll look like nothing, I will be – "

She puts two fingers to his lips. "It's staying on the table, Tony."

He kisses her fingertips and settles closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here @ my lj](http://leashy-bebes.livejournal.com/316748.html)


End file.
